1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sewing accessories. More specifically, the invention is a method and apparatus or system for organizing a plurality of threads according to various color schemes for cross-stitching.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of methods and/or devices have been devised which attempt to minimize or completely alleviate labor intensive chores associated with the sewing arts or cross-stitching. In most instances, novice and professional practitioners in the knitting, sewing and/or cross-stitching arts find it difficult and quite cumbersome to quickly and efficiently deploy and use conventional devices for the respective methods especially within relatively small work-spaces. This is due primarily to the many challenges that a user faces such as having to keep balls of various threads, yarn, etc. and other accessories neatly confined in one location during use without the fear of a complete disaster when one is interrupted via a phone call or other emergency, and is forced to leave a settled work space.
Other challenges, include preparation or time consuming tasks such as having to manually label numerous thread holders for a project just to identify certain colors when pre-packaging material has been removed. Thread suppliers such as DMC, Anchor, and others have attempted to minimize color identification problems by identifying colors of threads in particular by color coded schemes. While this has helped those who may suffer minor or severe color distinguishing problems, there is no adequate technique which simplifies organization within a specific work space or domain. A method and apparatus or system which virtually alleviates the aforementioned problems associated with conventional techniques, and makes the task of cross-stitching a labor of love with reduced time in preparatory labor is needed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,075 issued to Eubanks et al. discloses a thread and yarn organizer comprising a flat hourglass shaped holder around which, yarn may be wound, and having slits at one end for retaining the ends of the yarn. A tongue member having substantially parallel sides and a curved free end is used to insertably retain a label member having disposed thereon handprinted indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,010 issued to Holladay discloses an embroidery thread organizer comprising a nested set of cylindrical tubes, each having a number of spaced outwardly projecting annular divider members or ribs which define segregated spool portions for securing windings of thread thereto. The nested tubes are made of clear plastic to enable a user to see the color of threads available. An outer tubular plastic case is also included to house the nested cylinders in a stored configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,296 discloses a yarn holder and method of separating yarn by color comprising a circular, transparent, plastic disc having a plurality of circular holes located equidistant from the center of the disc and being substantially equidistant from each other on a first peripheral portion of the disc. Along a second peripheral portion, radially outward from the first peripheral portion of the disc is a plurality of radial tabs equal in number to the number of holes in direct alignment. The disc is supported by a three pronged stand secured thereto and to a circular base via screw type fasteners. A plurality of threads are wrapped around a single tab with the free ends inserted through an adjacent circular hole for hanging.
Similar thread hanging organizers are disclosed in U.S. Patents issued to Dalbo et al. (4,978,008) and Mathews (5,385,237). The organizer taught by Dalbo et al. (as similarly taught by the British Patent granted to Mayne et al.) is a flat card member having a plurality of spaced apart holes disposed adjacent to the edge portions of the card for insertably looping and hanging a plurality of threads. The organizer taught by Mathews utilizes a plurality of linearly disposed ring members on a loose leaf type back support in which to hang individual threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,833 issued to Smith discloses a suture winding card comprising a base panel and a plurality of flaps extending from and foldable over the base panel to cover and secure a suture thread coil disposed thereon. One of the flaps includes a plurality of triangular shaped flaps which are selectively folded to form a pocket for receiving the end of a suture needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,041 issued to Tan discloses a portable sewing kit comprising an elongated housing for holding a needle with a point at one end and an eyelet at the other end. A spool section is integrally connected to the housing and extends away from the housing as narrow neck portion. This section has a width which is smallest at the end connected to the housing and increases to reach a maximum at the end furthest from the housing.
U.S. Design patents issued to Eubanks et al. (255,289), McCarn (265,863), Autry (273,532) and Dalbo et al. (322,161) are of general relevance to the method and apparatus for organizing threads as herein described.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, the method and apparatus for organizing threads solving the aforementioned problems is desired.